


Closing curtains

by misfitroo



Category: Smosh
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Smosh Games - Freeform, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama, Theatre club, Underage Substance Use, im sorry, this is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Joshua is the new kid in Fireback High School’s drama team. But the teacher wasn’t the only one he had to impress. After a violent outbreak in the school cafeteria he meets a new friend Matt. Being bullied was hard enough, but with his parent’s constant fighting about the stress of divorce was causing him to spiral into extreme depression. The only thing keeping him alive is his new friend. They become quite close but is their relationship strong enough to survive the war that is depression? Or will the curtains close over Matt’s world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN OVER A YEAR AGO. IT PROBABLY SUCKS. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways~

Joshua arrived at the first meeting early, excited to meet new people and learn about the new year of exciting plays at a new school. He adjusted his thick brown glasses and took out his work folders. Those held his memories from his old school, his resume and his information. He was all ready to kill the stage. He had a deep reputation at his last school. He had stage mates that he would mess around with on the weekends and put on one hell of a show. He never wanted to leave them. Sadly when his parents divorced, he moved south to a private school a couple miles outside Hollywood, California. There was so much to understand. Too much in fact. He hardly sat down like this and just remembered. Unless he was at home, in the bathroom with a bottle of pills. A single tear managed to squeeze out from his eye. After finishing the moving process, he was a little more confident and ready for his junior year of high school. And now he was here in the school theatre on the first day.

 

After a few minutes of thinking the door clicked open. A tall and lean man with glasses stepped out and glanced over at Joshua. Stopping his stride swiftly, he gave the kid a stern look. "Well who are you young man?" Joshua stood up and put his hand out happily. "Joshua Ovenshire. I'm new this year!" He shook the teacher's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you!" A warm smile spread on the man's face and he chuckled."Strong handshake, son! Thats great!" Joshua smiled. "I have been in seven plays at my old school and I love it! I hope we can become great buddies" Joshua sat back down. The teacher soon followed. "Well you must be pretty excited then!" He paused. "Ah well, my name is Mr. Rhett!" He gave a soft smile to the young teen then put on his grey glasses and pulled a clipboard out from his bag. He then sighed. "The kids won't be here for a few moments, yes. I bet you guys would get along just fine. And according to my records..." He paused to read the second name written on the sign up clipboard. "There's another new young man just like you coming." Joshua sat up excitedly. "Great!"

 

His heart beat hard in his chest. He hopefully thought that maybe he could make new theatre friends. He took out a pen and a sheet of paper out of a thick, green folder. It was covered in Harry Potter stickers that Mr. Rhett couldn't help but notice. He pointed at the Hermione Granger photo on the upper right corner of the folder covered in tiny red hearts. "Harry Potter huh?" 

 

Joshua blushed in embarrassment. He had the biggest crush on hermione, it was almost unbelievable. He stacked a red folder on top of it to hide it. Beads of sweat dripped from his head, but he kept his composure. "Uh, heh yeah! Its really cool!" He said adjusting his glasses. Mr. Rhett gave another little chuckle. "My son loves Harry Potter." Joshua nodded his head and smiled. "Nice! Does he go here?" He asked. Mr. Rhett scoffed. "Oh no, my son is eleven!" Now Joshua felt old. He giggled and sighed. Then, the big red double doors in the back of the room opened to reveal seven teenagers striding to the table that Joshua sat at. He was too shy to introduce himself so he just sat quietly and stared at the brick walls. 

 

"Come in, Come in!" Mr. Rhett boomed. He clapped his hands in encouragement at the teens. When the teens came up to the table, a skinny boy in a red backpack and grey chuck taylors sat next to him. He gave a tiny wave and nodded his head, his face as red as a beet. After the rest of the group of students finally took their seats at the bean-shaped table, Mr. Rhett took a seat. He folded his hands and gave the students a warm smile. “Welcome, Welcome.” He nodded his head in affirmation. “Im glad to see so many of you are interested in the theatre program of FireBack High School.” Joshua looked at all of the faces around him and started to sweat. He quickly counted to himself. “one...two...three…” He counted eight peers. All of them were all new to him and that alone was enough to make his weak stomach almost hurl. Mr. Rhett continued. “Well, first things first! Its time for roll call! But…” He gave the petrified Joshua a little wink. “We will do it a bit differently on the first day. Today we will go around in a circle and share our names, what we did over the summer and what we like to do. A student laughed. Probably due to the fact that the teacher sounded like he was talking to a bunch of six year olds. But the group started out anyway.

 

“Uh..Hi.” A lanky guy on one end of the table, raised his arm and waived. “My name is Abram. I went to my arts camp for the ninth year in a row.” Joshua’s eyes widened. Wow! He was amongst people who worked harder than he did. It was hard to believe! So hard to believe in fact that he zoned out on what Abrams favorite thing to do was. He assumed it was acting because he tried so hard at it. The kid next to him was a female, the only female in the group to be exact. “Hi!” her voice was cheerful and uplifting much like her lengthy dyed-orange hair. “My name is Diana but please call me Dee.” Joshua inspected her up and down. She was cute, he had to admit. She wore bright red lipgloss and subtle foundation just enough so her freckles were still noticeable.Her teeth were shiny and straight, unlike his own crooked yellowed ones. A laugh broke the silence of his intense inspecting. “Hey the new kids’ starin’ at Dee!” Joshua blushed as the kid who made his voice heard pointed directly at him. He wore a dark grey wife beater covered in dirt and had many scars on his arms. The class laughed. Mr. Rhett stood up swiftly. “Kids!” He yelled with his booming voice. “We will be having none of this nonsense no more in my classroom! Do I make myself clear?!” Joshua nodded, fighting back tears. He hated being singled out especially by kids like him who looked like dickheads.The class quieted down and she continued talking after her signature eye-roll. Joshua was still fighting off tears, failing a little, letting a tiny tear flow down his face. He hid his face to avoid more embarrassment. He was still listening to every word she said.

 

“Over the summer I read most of the time, and wrote in my diary. And…” she paused, thinking. “I like to draw and write in my free time.” she flashed her pearly white teeth. The next one in the circle was the skinny kid in the red backpack that took a seat next to him. Joshua felt confident that his tears stopped streaming, so he turned to the boy. “Hi.” He looked shy as well. “My name is Matt.” He stopped and took a big breath. “This is my first day so, its nice to meet you all.” Mr. Rhett smiled at Joshua. So that was the new kid… Its like he was a natural at this, even though he was stuttering in embarrassment. He glanced at Joshua real quick and then started to speak again. “I mostly played video games. I read a bit and practiced my dancing.” Joshua was interested, but tried not to stare to avoid more conflict with the bully at the end of the table. “In my free time, I like to dance, play Defence of the Ancients and sleep I guess” He chuckled to himself, while still locking eyes with Joshua. It was his turn now. He took a big gulp. “Hi.” He started. “My name is Joshua Ovenshire. I’m new this year. Oh, and please don’t call me Josh by the way.” He hated being called that. Thats all his father called him and he felt like every single time he said it, they were fighting. That brought tears to his eyes every time. “During the summer, I also played video games and went to this arts camp for a month.” He only was able to attend for a month before moving an hour away from the campground. “I like to act whenever I can, play video games and read comic books.” 

 

“Great job Joshua and Matt!” Mr. Rhett beamed. “We are very happy you guys are interested in our theatre arts program!” He turned to the boy next to Joshua. “Ah! Its Jacob!” The boy he pointed to nodded. “Your back from Italy! Tell us more about it!” Then, the bell rang. “Oh my! I apologise! Next time, next time!” They were then dismissed to their first class. Josh naturally stayed as close to Matt as possible since his only positive peer interaction happened with him today. They walked together on their way to Physics. Not before running into that wife beater guy. A hand smacked down on his pile of books, almost like it was middle school again with a kid who thought he was a badass. Josh sighed and bent down to pick his books up. Matt seemed to not notice him stop. "Hey nerd!" Franklin boomed over the new kid's head. "I'm talking to you."

 

He waited a few moments for Josh to look up. "Hey Pansy! I'm talking to ya'!" Matt heard that from across the hall and turned around only to see his papers being stomped on and spread at the bully's feet. Matt took no time to speak up. "Hey!" He ran over as quick as he could, pushing students out of his way. He wanted to keep this new friend, thank you very much! Somewhere along the way Josh's sleeves got pushed up and small red marks appeared on his upper arm. Matt seemed to notice as he also helped Josh pick up the fallen papers and books. They both heard a loud chuckle behind them. "Ah! It’s a nerd party!" Okay now his voice was just unbearable.

 

Matt turned his body to the bully to punch his shin, to buy Josh more time to grab his stuff and run. Matt wasn't strong enough to do much damage, so he called back to Josh. "Run! Go! I'll follow you!" Josh picked up the last of his paper and bolted down the hall. Matt stood up quick, nearly escaping Franklin's grasp. He ran after Josh, stopping to hide by the male faculty bathrooms. They breathed hard. They lost him. They both laughed breathlessly as they slid down the wall next to each other. This was gonna be a beautiful friendship.


End file.
